Shooting Star
by Full of Shambles
Summary: Hermione relives good and bad memories of Fred, with a song Fred used to sing to her, before commiting suicide due to depression. Songfic Oneshot.


**A/N: Just wrote this songfic because of boredom. If you don't know the song, you can check it out on youtube, it's one of my favourites. Because I'm feeling angsty right now, Fred dies here sorry. So if you want some fluff, you can check out my other fic, Rambling. But this one is really sad, so yeah.**

**I know you might not like this but please ****do**** read till the end, you might be surprised. ;) Don't forget to review if you liked it. ^-^ And the ~ means that they're flashbacks. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Shooting Star, but I do have a cool rubber band.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Shooting Star"<br>**by SJRegina

_Hermione relives good and bad memories of Fred, with a song Fred used to sing to her, before commiting suicide due to depression. Songfic Oneshot.  
><em>

It was just past midnight and pitch black outside. Except the occasional streaks of lighting. The only noise that rang in the room was the storm outside. Hermione looked at the radio on bedside table and turned it on. The melody of a familiar song played.

_So many times you've hurt me,  
>So many times you've fooled me,<br>But you'll be doing it again._

She sat on the bed remembering the song. This was the song they had first danced to.

Hermione ran into an abandoned Charms classroom, Ron had just frustrated her to the limit.

It just so happened that Fred Weasley was walking down the hallway beside the room, Angelina had just blown him off because she found him 'annoying'. And George was snogging Katie off somewhere when he heard crying.

"What did my brother do this time?" Hermione looked up too see Fred leaning on the wall with a comforting smile.

"Being a right git. That's what he did." Hermione rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand furiously.

Fred shook his head in disbelief and walked over Hermione and sat beside her.

"Mind if I join you?" Fred asked with a smile that seemed almost foreign on the mischievous twin's face.

Hermione just shook her head, ridding her eyes from the tears.

"He can be a git sometimes, yeah. But don't let him get to you." Fred looked outside the window admiring the view, not noticing how Hermione stared at him in shock.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?" Fred's question startling Hermione and interrupting the thoughts going on her head. Fred Weasley, being so- not Fred. This was weird.

"The sky, the moon, it's beautiful. Everything is. It's one of those moments where you just sit down, think of nothing, and just admire everything around." Fred beamed at the window.

Hermione was awfully silent, Fred noticed. He looked at her and saw her mouth forming an 'o'. Now it was Fred's turn to say, "What?"

"You're not you. What's wrong Fred?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Men tend to become sappy when their dates blow them off." He gave off alow chuckle and looked at the floor.

"Oooh." Hermione looked down on the floor too in embaressment. He had just told her something personal, but at least she had now stopped crying.

A deafening silence came over them, but it was a comforting one. She gazed at the window as well, mesmerized by its beauty.

_So many times we've spent in,  
>Too many lives we've been in,<br>But you're doing it again.  
><em>**  
>~ <strong>"How do you do it?" Fred breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed, not looking at Fred as she was too mesmerized by the beauty outside.

"How do you know which is Fred and which is George?" Hermione then glanced to Fred and smiled.

"I don't really know. I just do I guess, it's like I was meant to know who you are." Hermione looked at the window again hoping he didn't notice her ears getting red.

"Different eh? Stand up." Fred stood up with his hand hovering beside her.

"O-kay." Hermione accepted his hand and instantly felt sparks ignite, but she didn't want to say that. It was just probably just because his hands were large and warm in contrast to her small cold ones.

He then put her hands arround his neck and circled his arms on her waist still leaving a proper distance between them. and Fred suddenly swayed them. Humming a song terribly. He was dancing out of rhythm which made Hermione giggle.

"You're an awfully terrible singer, and you're only humming." Hermione looked intently on Fred's eyes which were beaming at her while laughing.

"Let's just put it this way, when a bloke knows he doesn't have a good voice yet he sings for you, that bloke really wants to make you happy." Fred brought a hand from her waist to her cheeck and rubbed it with his thumb softly.

Hermione stopped laughing as Fred leaned in towards her. Her heart had started racing fastly. And when his lips were merely inches away from hers.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said as she let go of her hold from Fred's neck. She felt so guilty, but she wasn't sure on her feelings yet. She took a fancy on Ron, but did she really do? It was not that she didn't like Fred, she just needed some time to think about all of this.

Fred let go of his hold on Hermione too but hestitantly and looked sad. "Yeah." He then proceeded to walk out. What was he thinking, his brother fancied her, it wasn't right. What had he done? What was he feeling?

Maybe it's just the effect of Angelina blowing me off, he thought. He was startled as a hand hold on to his arm lightly.

"Mind if I go back to the common room with you?" Fred looked back and saw Hermione with a hopeful glint on her eyes, but her face was serious.

"Naah." Fred smirked at her then they walked back to the common room together. With Hermione's arm looped on Fred's.  
><em><br>To me the nights have fallen,  
>The lights are on and off again<br>_  
>She remembered the memory while crying in the room she and Fred shared in their small Victorian home <span>again<span>. It had been 2 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Two years since Fred had gone. She thought she could handle it. But she couldn't.

She opened her wardrobe and took a pastel blue jumper that was many sizes bigger than hers. It smelled so much liked Fred and her. She dropped to the floor while holding the jumper closer to her, as she remembered a memory of her and Fred in the common room in her 5th year.

Hermione was all alone in the common room. It was half-past midnight and she was still studying for the her OWLs which were practically only 4 months away! Hermione couldn't stay in her room as her giddy roommates were gossiping and giggling quite loudly.

She needed to study, the OWLs were worth 5 years of Hogwarts and nobody but her seemed to have sunk in with the feeling.

It was quiet and the room was dimly-lit. Perfect for studying, Hermione thought. The cackle of the fire in front of her was soothing and calming to her ears. Her eyes were now only slits from the need of sleep.

With temptation getting the most of her, Maybe just a minute. Hermione thought as she closed her eyes and leaned on the side of the sofa with her book opened promptly covering her face.

"Hermione?"  
><em><br>Is there a chance that you won't die,  
>Won't die, with me tonight?<br>_  
>"Wuzzgoinon?" Her head immediately went up like a bang as her book fell to floor. Hermione looked over to see who had distrubed her slumber and saw that it was Fred.<p>

"Sorry for disturbing you Hermione, just thought you were kissing your book again." Fred sniggered.

"HAHA. Very funny Fred." Hermione said as she did her best on flattening her mussed up hair. "And what, I may ask you as a prefect, are you doing here THIS late at night?" Hermione raised her eyebrows on him despite how Fred was towering over her.

"Couldn't sleep, didn't want to bother George so, yeah." She wasn't raising her eyebrows now as Fred answered her with a shrug and a sincere voice. She was intently looking up at him, his eyes.

Godric, they were so beautiful. They were a deep blue and had green feckles on them. Ever since the Yule Ball, Fred's eyes had been her favorite color. They were different from George's because he didn't have the same depth as Fred's. Fred's was like a stormy sea. Wild but calming.

"Mind if I join you?" Fred asked interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione shook her head, hoping Fred didn't notice her intense gaze on him. She thought he didn't, but he did. Inside his head he was smiling really big. It's been almost a year since they had been together. Alone. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about that again.

He had liked her ever since that day, and it took everything he could to stop George from telling her. He fancied her not only because she was beautiful, everything about her just amazed her. Her eyes, her hair. But George didn't understand. When he asked George to describe them, he just said. They were brown.

He couldn't even find the words to describe them. They were perfect to him.  
><em><br>Like a shooting star to where you are,  
>Are we too late am I too soon?<br>_  
>Hermione patted the place beside her and Fred complied by sitting there. They had a fair distance between them and an awkward silence that came. Fred wasn't comfortable with the silence so he began teasing Hermione.<p>

"Hermione, I'm bored. Let go of that book, and entertain me." Hermione was shocked by Fred's words and hit Fred's arm with her book. Fred just laughed and winked at Hermione.

Hermione huffed and rid her eyes of Fred's sniggering face using her book.

"Come on, we could tell each other scary stories." Fred's face was full of glee.

"I don't get easily scared Fred." Hermione flipped a page on her book.

"Everybody becomes afraid of something. Even Gryffindors aren't that brave."

"Well, there is one thing. But why in Merlin's beard would I ever tell you what it was?" Hermione flipped another page, but this time rather loudly.

It was then proceeded by the sound of thunder then rain. Hermione freezed on her spot. Her eyes wide and fear was stricken on her face.

Fred noticed this and scooted closer to Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred touched her and Hermione shivered violently suddenly. It then it hit Fred like a deluminator giving him a sudden orb of light.

Hermione was afraid of thunder.

Fred reacted by instinct and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Whispering comforting words to Hermione. He nuzzled his nose on Hermione's soft curls, she was crying now. Hermione wrapped her own hands on Fred's neck and started crying on his chest.

_You'll make it through you've gone too far,  
>Will you ever be my star?<em>

Fred rubbed Hermione's back with the palm of his hand comfortingly. It pained him to see Hermione like this. Sure he had seen her cry before, but Fred fancied Hermione this time. Every sob that came out of her mouth cut Fred to the core.

"I'm so scared. Don't leave me. Please." Hermione whispered over and over again while crying. He wished the rain would just stop already.

"I'm here, don't you worry. I'll never leave you. Never." Fred insisted.

The thunder just came louder and louder, much like Hermione's sobs. Then all of a sudden, Fred hummed. Loudly. He hummed the song they had danced to in her fourth year.

_I'm holding on to nothing,  
>No reason worth for living,<br>I'm calling out to you.  
><em>  
>Hermione's grip on Fred relaxed a bit and her sobs subdued. But Fred didn't stop humming, he continued comforting her the best way he could in their current position. Hermione relaxed her hold on Fred completely now that it was only laying on his chest.<p>

She was asleep.

_If it's the only way to keep you,  
>Then I dont want to break you.<br>_  
>Fred still didn't let go of her, and still continued to sing the song. Sing. What he didn't know was Hermione was actually awake, she just wanted to close her eyes and relax. She didn't want Fred to let go yet.<p>

Hermione smiled faintly. His voice was actually good, but he didn't need to know that. His smell, of apple-cinnamon, rain on grass, mint, and gun powder was comforting to her. She fell asleep in his embrace.

After an hour or so, Fred finally stopped humming. She was snoring softly. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Hermione was when she was asleep. Calm and peaceful. He loved that view.

He loved her. Fred laid Hermione down on the side of the sofa and stripped his jumper off to wrap it over Hermione. Fred rubbed circles on her cheeks before kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you." Fred breathed before curling up on the other side of the sofa and falling asleep.

_I'm losing grip again._

She woke up suddenly on the sofa with a jumper wrapped around her. She looked over her front and found Fred curled up on the other side of the sofa with only his shirt and pajama bottoms. The fire was estinguished and it was starting to get cold. It was still 2 AM, she checked on her watch.

She gazed at Fred adoringly. She sat up and pulled Fred toward her softly so they could lie down together. This woke Fred up.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, we can lie down together." Fred smiled at the closeness and wrapped Hermione close to him by the waist so she wouldn't fall. Hermione wrapped her arm on Fred's torso as well.

She was resting on his chest, closing her eyes to fall back asleep when Fred spoke. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you ever- Do you ever think about what happened between us after the ball?"

Hermione didn't reply and blushed furiously. Of course she had, a lot actually. But he didn't need to know that. Didn't need to know how much she loved him.

After a minute, Fred spoke again. "I have."

_With you the nights have fallen,  
>The lights are on and off again.<em>

Fred nudged her chin upward and brushed a fringe of her hair behind her ear. "I love you Hermione Granger, I have for a while now." He looked at her with intensity.

Hermione was shocked for a moment before she found herself slowly leaning into Fred. Fred closed the distance between them and kissed her.

_Is there a chance that you wont die,  
>Won't die, with me tonight?<em>

It had started off sweetly and slowly, but passion started to kick in and Fred deepened the kiss. Hermione replied with the same intensity. Fred rolled over on top of her using his elbows as support. Never breaking the kiss.

They let go minutes later as both of them panted needing air.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled at Fred letting a tear slip from her eye as she hugged Fred closely.

_Like a shooting star to where you are,  
>Are we too late am I too soon?<br>You'll make it through you've gone too far,  
>Will you ever be my star?<em>

Hermione lied down on their bed still holding the jumper closely. They had bought this house right after they got married before Bill and Fleur's. She was young but she didn't care. She loved Fred, and all that mattered to her was having him.

She looked over the room, they could've made so much good memories in this house. She could've had a family with him like they always wanted. It hurt her how much she can't hold on to him anymore, how much she didn't have someone who would comfort her when there was a storm.

It was storming outside right now, but it was nothing compared to Hermione's grief right now. George had someone, he had Luna. He was still awfully depressed about the loss but at least he had someone.

She didn't. She couldn't imagine her life without Fred. She even hated how she was still breathing.

_You're a shooting star to where you are,  
>Are we too late am I too soon<em>

She stood up still holding Fred's jumper close to her. She had wanted to do this since Fred had died. She was going to do it now. Hermione ran upstairs to the rooftop and walked over the edge slowly.

_You'll make it through you've gone too far,  
>Will you ever be my star?<br>Will you ever be my star?_

She wore the jumper and wrapped her arms around herself. He was going to be with Fred again. There was no turning back now. She climbed over the very edge of the roof top.

_If you go,_

She closed her eyes, letting the rain shower upon her. And with another strike of lightning and a roar of thunder.

_Then I'm walking away._

She jumped.

...

Hermione sat up panting, her body was sweating so much.

"Another nightmare again?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm so scared. Don't leave me. Please."

"I'm here, don't you worry. I'll never leave you. Never." Hermione wrapped her arms around him as the storm was going on outside.

"It was just another nightmare." Fred whispered to her.

"Yeah." Hermione replied then fell asleep.

It was alright, she still had Fred. And she loved every single second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the twist even though it was REALLY predictable. Mehehehe. Wrote this for 2 hours tops so it's not really that good. Please leave reviews. It could be about songfic requests if you wish. I accept constructive criticism too, cause hey, how am I supposed to improve right?**

**And I'm sorry if the song wasn't much related to the story but I hope you do like the song. ^^**

**So hope you all liked it, and please review~ :)**


End file.
